Vincent's Redemption
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: I've been re-working on this story. I've just finished with the first chapter. This will be told through Vincent's point of view. Vincent feels this draw to this female he just meet in the Nibelhem Mansion or better known as The ShinRa Mansion. Now as said before This is a Tifa and Vincent. You want to flame take them else where. Warnings Some language. This is a AU.


I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor do I own anything that is part of the game.

This is Vincent's point of view so things will be different from his. No he doesn't know about the OC that was brought into Tifa's memories. He knows the mother rather well. Chapter two will be out in a month or so.

If you want to read the unedited piece where its got some more depth in it it shall be up on my friends website which is linked on my profile along with my facebook page for this account and the update for the story.

Flamers will be ignored and blocked and their flames removed. I will not be dealing with them in any type of form. Understand THIS is just purely fictional and that things don't have to be taken out of context. If you are a prude I say run away and stay away from this story. There will be lemons and limes in this short and the longer parts will be posted ON another site where you can read them freely.

Each chapter will deal with Vincent's feelings or how something has gone wrong for him in that chapter. Chaos and the other three beast that are within him will all talk to him. There will be dream's of bad things happening. I will not promise that they will not be every chapter nor will I promise that they will not happen. This is Vincent that we are talking about and he believes he deserved this by the sins he did.

I will not say this is how Galian, Death Gigas, HellMasker and Chaos will be part of every chapter. You will learn about each one through Tifa's chapters cause they have been written down in the diaries that she gets from her mother and the OC. Also a side note some characters have been added to the plot and along with other parts of the story. Please be minded this is a AU of the story line of the game and everything that happens is different.

If you find any mistakes please send me a pm and I'll answer them I will not bite nor will I get angry. It's always nice to have another pair of eyes to look through out it.

Please enjoy the story :)

* * *

Before Tifa had lifted the coffin lid.

*****Nightmare*****

_It was the same thing over and over. Watching "her" die over and over in different ways not just from the birth of her child but at the hands of her madman husband. He would cut her open while I watched and heard her screaming till she was horse and couldn't scream no more but keep her mouth in that shape. There was no stopping between the nightmares. Or the ones where I was kept under Hojo's care which was a nightmare itself._

_This nightmare had Hojo standing over me with a scalpel in his hand and a clamp in the other and he was moving to my left arm. The one he had worked on the day before again to go and cut it open to see what was going on inside.  
"Hmm... This looks like its going well Mr. Valentine." Hojo said to me and I turn away only to feel his hand pull my face back after he had freed it of the clamp. The look in his eyes was one that chilled me to my core and that was saying a lot seeing how I was once a Turk of Shinra who was the most feared._

_I felt a cut along my arm and tried not to groan at the small pain and this was only the start of the nightmare. Hojo had a sicking grin on his face as he watched my face as it showed the pain._

"_This is only the start Mr. Valentine. The start of your pain and for trying to mess with what was mine." Hojo said with a mad grin on his voice and a sicking voice he had at that one full of promise of pain. As he started to cut into my left arm more I wanted to scream and cry and beg him to stop but my pride wouldn't allow me to do it. _

_As he got down to the bone I allowed a small whimper of pain to come from my throat as I watched him start to pull my muscles apart along with my vanes. It was a disgusting sight to see him do this to my arm. He pulled the clamps out and started to put them in place while he worked on my arm and when he started putting them clamps in I started to scream cause the pain was mind numbing. I almost blacked out if it weren't for the fact Hojo started slapping me in the face with his bloody hand. _

_"Already showing signs of weakness? What was she thinking of allowing you to protect her, you weakling fool. And protecting my son. You are a sorry excuse for a Turk as I've ever seen one." Hojo sneered at me. His eyes shined in the light as he went back to work on my already going numb limb._

_I watched as he pulled out three round balls. Each one was a different color. One was a purplish-red. The second one was a blue/black color with yellow like sparks inside of it. The last one looked like a nightmare in color total black with some reds, purples, blues and some other colors to go in with it. Hojo by this time was humming a little song under his breath._

"_Well Mr. Valentine, I hope you like your new friends that are coming to stay within you. Each one will be difference and will do different things. I do wonder what each one looks like. I find it simply amazing if they bond well with you. The last one will be added in by your beloved. For he is hers to add to this. Chaos..." Hojo said to me with a sneer still in place and it was also in his voice on how he hated me for messing with his wife and son's life. _

_I started to struggle with the bonds and he hissed at me to stop and slapped me. I went still as I felt three different beings within my mind. I started to scream as each one tore their way through my mind. The first one was wild and roared which sounded angry and wild. The second one came in with shocks that made me seizes up. It stop all thoughts and everything I thought I was finally going to die. The last one and the most less painful after the second one seem to just cut his way with a chain saw. _

_As I came back to the world of the living after all that I noticed how Hojo was looking at me with glee in his eyes like he had hoped this would fail and I would be deemed as a failure. As I was watching him I saw someone out of the corner of my eye on my other side. It was her and she looked different. Her belly was more rounded and looked bigger then someone who was carrying one child and the first beast give me the ink-ling of knowing something._

_I watched as she turn back to Hojo and shooed him away and turn to me and lifted her hand to my forehead and brushed my hair out of my eyes. She shakes her head and bows it for a moment._

"_Oh Vincent, what have I done? I should have never allowed you to get into this." She says to me with sadness in her voice. I see the tears about to come out and I look away. I feel something else being put into my arm and I look down to see another crystal like object being put in there and then I feel another being in my mind. He feels like a person to bring about chaos... Oh god not please tell me it's not Chaos the one that is told by the Cetra people._

"I'm so sorry Vincent." She says again in that same voice and turns and runs out of the room as fast as her pregnant body will allow.

"_Lucrecia, I never blamed you so no need to say sorry." I say it low enough for her to hear in my horse type voice that sounded like I had screamed for hours. She nodded and kept running away from me and away from what she had done to me. I knew she was crying by the way she kept sniffing on the way out. I blacked out after that._

_The next dream was of Lucrecia and I sitting at our spot outside the town. We were just sitting there talking when Hojo showed up and grabbed Lucrecia and started to drag her away. She don't try fighting him at all. I stood up and hurried after them. When we got to the Mansion. Hojo quickly turned around on me and grinned._

"_Mr. Valentine, did you not think I would find out about how you want to fuck my wife? That I wouldn't find out about your secret feelings for her? Well she's mine. Lucrecia I forbid you from talking to Mr. Valentine from now on." Hojo said with a sneer on his face and his voice. She looked distressed and I almost stepped forward and beat the shit out of him. But the look she sent me was begging me not too. Like always in every nightmare I always never did act on what I was feeling._

Days turned into weeks without a word spoken. Hojo was happy with this and laugh every time he saw me and told me how good she was in bed. Then Chaos came before me with Lucrecia she was nude and bloody. She had bruises everywhere. Her skin the once pretty pale was now black, blue and purple with her own blood all over the place. Chaos grinned at me and bitten her neck while dragging his nails down her side. Her mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Her beautiful face twist in pain. The demon taken his nails and teeth out of her skin and looked to me with a sick grin.

"Vincent don't you wish you could have a taste?" He would ask me and I would just sit there and feel like my heart had been ripped out of me. I would numbly nod no and try to look away but it could never be. Chaos turn Lucrecia around her hair swishing as she was turned around to face me and it had been taken out of its pony tail. Chaos then laid her down on the ground. He watched her try to wiggle and try to turn herself over to crawl away. Lucrecia looked like a broken angel.

_She laid there with her mouth wide open in a silent cry of pain and torment on her face. Her body became more and more bruised as Chaos kept beating her over and over. The most painful part was watching him turn her back over from her kneeling and watch him repeat what he had just done. He would cut, beat and rape her. Over and over again. It was endless. Then before I could try to scream stop he would start to cut her open from the collar bone to her to her hips. He would play with her insides till she finally stopped breathing then he would look at me and cock his head to the side like a small child and grin evilly._

_Next dream..._

_This one wasn't as bad as the last but then again it had Hojo in it._

_Hojo looked at me on his table stripped of all my clothing. He grinned at me and started to cut my chest open. While he was doing that he would hum something to set me on edge._

"_So boy, how does it feel to be one of my new toy's?" He would ask and I would try to play mute._

"_Now don't play mute, we know you can talk after all you tried to turn my wife ageist something that was in her best interest. After all the Project would have been done on someone else and she would never get credit for it." Hojo said to me in his all too annoying voice that sounded like a teen that had just hit his puberty._

"_You bastard. How can you do that to a innocent baby! No less your own child?!" I demanded while he was working on me and he knew he had hit a cored. He looked down at my face and grinned._

_"Mr. Valentine, our child will become something greater then your feeble little mind could EVER dream of seeing or knowing. He shall be a god to walk among mortals." Hojo said to me with a dreamy type voice with his face going all sneer like. I just wanted to jump off the table and kill him. _

_I stared at him in disgust. How could anyone do this to their own child. A helpless baby that has everything in life to look forward too. That poor child will have a sad life. I stared at him after hearing the part about how he will be a god. This man was mad to think he could make a god. Even the Jenova cells couldn't do that could they?_

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" I screamed at him. I watched how he turn to me with a sneer on his face and back handed me. I felt the side he hit of my face sting. I wanted to reach up to the spot he had back handed me with but I couldn't even move my arm with so much pain I'm in from him just cutting my chest open.

"_Mr. Valentine please watch what you say. I would hate to cut something very important inside of you open without meaning too, just cause of your stupidity. After all I don't even think Lucrecia could bring you back yet again." He said to me with a voice full of laughing and a sneering laughing face. He had a smug grin on his face and was still laughing._

_I turn my face away from him and try to think of anything but him inside my chest messing around with it. Which was rather hard with him going hmm and um I wonder what I could do. Also the little mumbles under his voice. I blacked out after awhile._

_The next dream was of Chaos's choice._

_Chaos appeared in front of me with a grin on his smug face. Cocks his head to the side and I see Lucrecia walking to him and leans up and kisses him. I just watch as she intertwines her fingers around his neck. It hurt watching this. Watching the woman I love be in that things arms and kissing him back when it should be me. As Chaos's hands moved down to the small of her back she moaned into his mouth. I watched how her hands started to run down his chest and around to his back._

_There was also the dreams of Hojo and her making out in front of me.  
Or the ones watching my father die at the hands of Hojo. Or trying to help Lucrecia child and failing. Every time I tried to save the boy I would fail and he would end up in Hojo's or Chaos's hands. Watching what they did to that poor boy hurt the most and made me feel even more of a sinner. It nearly killed me to see the things they would do in the labs to the poor boy and how he would turn out into what Lucrecia had said she saw every time she fainted. She saw flames around a town. Hate and anger in them green orbs of her son's eyes and it scared her to the core._

_I watched Hojo take more then that from the poor boy. Knowing his real mother's name. He told the boy that Jenova was his mother and that she had died giving birth to him. It hurt to watch that little boy believe them lies. I was wake for a little while. Sephiroth never saw me. But I saw him a lot of the time in the labs while Hojo was working with the little boy. It wasn't till about around age five that I went into the coffin and fell asleep and that was the last I heard or saw of the child. I listen as Hojo told me little bits of what was going on and he would laugh._

"_Dear Mr. Valentine, I'm happy to tell you that. Her son is doing quiet well living up to everything he was born to be and become. The boy will be a very fine SOLIDER and he will rule the world while pretending to protect everyone that lives on this planet. A god that protects the people that betrayed him." Hojo said to me in a quiet happy voice. He was rather proud of himself. _

_*******End of Dreams or rather nightmares*******_

I sense someone come into the Mansion from down in the basement. Why would anyone want to come into this hell hole and see all the nightmares that are in this place was beyond me. I just wanted to be left alone and be left to atone for my sins that I had made. I could never save "Her" as much as I had wished it or wanted to go back in time and do history all over again to save her and her son. It hurt every time I thought of her. Like my chest was being ripped open or my arm was being cut open again. I will never understand her reason for doing the things she did nor will I understand why they were done really. I wish I had some knowledge into it what she had thought and felt while everything back then was going on.

I sighed and tried to go back to the nightmares, but the person upstairs was rather a bothersome subject. I knew whatever Hojo had left or what came to live upstairs would take care of them but I don't like sensing them in the place. Why come here? What drew them into this dreaded place where demons sleep and lay in wait for their next meal? Then I remember the stupid game that stupid mad man came up with. He had come up with a game that who ever came into the Mansion found the note would probably come looking for me. It was rather annoying to know that a note was just laying around in wait for someone to come and find. I have too many sins to be saved by some outsider who is nosy to come into this place.

I felt the person at the stairs to the basement and wondered why they would want to come down here. What would they want that is down in this place? Then I remembered the lab and books that were left down here after Hojo had left. Maybe it was just Sephiroth coming to learn about his life. Or it was just some theft who got lucky and could beat the monsters that where upstairs.

I could never save "_her_". I couldn't save her from herself or from her madman of a husband or her child. That is my sin. Never saving her and her child is my most deepest sin of all. But then I felt the person move around the outside hallway that I remembered being there and then felt the person stop outside the door. I stilled my body as best I could and waited and when I taken a breath. That's when I figured out it was a female.

I heard the click of the lock and knew she was coming in here. But I closed my eyes back to the nightmares. I heard her step close to my resting place and I felt my heart race as the lid was lifted off me. I heard her let out a gasp and opened my eyes a crack. She had dark chocolate hair with beautiful wine-brown colored eyes, she was dressed strangely in a white top and black skirt that was really short with arm guards with gloves on her hands that were fatherless. Her eyes showed shock in them.

"You should leave." I said to her with my monotone voice and watched her look at me in the eyes. Those deep wine-brown eyes that seem to want to suck me in and make me want to get lost in them.

She nodded to me. I thought she would leave so I was going to lay back down but she shocked me. She turned around and started to talk to me.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." She said to me in a soft whisper. I sit here in shock after hearing her say that. ___"_Why not I'm a monster I deserve to be in this coffin and who are you to tell me I shouldn't be this way." I thought angrily at her.

"..." All I could say to her and I glared at her waiting to see what else she wanted before I gone back to my nightmares to atone. She shocked me yet again and met my glare with one of her own.

"I must atone for my sins." I said to her in a dark monotone whisper. She still don't back down from my glare.

"By sleeping away that doesn't seem like atoning to me." She said to me in a soft whisper. I flip back words and stood on the edge of the coffin I had slept and glared at her some more. What did she know about atoning for sins that you had made.

That shocked me more than what she said before. This girl is something if she can meet my glares. She give me a small smile which she probably don't know she was allowing to show.

"...That is my choice whether I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." I said to her in a whisper monotone voice. She kept looking at me.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them if you were awake?" She said to me in a whisper of softness and left no room but to answer her. I looked at her with my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"_If I knew if he was still alive I'd go kill him, probably is even ejected himself with JENOVA cells knowing that madman_."I thought to myself and hearing answer from one of the four demons in my head.

"___Hes still alive hes." _Galian answered me along with two other voices for Chaos still hasn't woken.

I glared at her before answering.

"By the way my names Lockhart, Tifa." She told me with a soft whisper. I nod and look to the door behind her and watch her turn and shut the door.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" I asked her with my whisper monotone voice hiding the fact I was somewhat shocked by her doing this. Who would think to lock themselves in a room with someone who had four beast within them and yet would willingly trust them? Even going so far as to not know their name.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" She had asked me in her whisper. I thought this over and I heard some others in the hall way making their way to the library and I raised a perfect ebony eyebrow at her.

"Some friends of mine." She told me with her whispered voice. I turn to look at the door then back at her.

"My Name is Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." I said to her and heard her giggle.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on ShinRa and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." She said to me in a soft whisper of kindness and she noticed I was looking at her in a weird way because one of her friends had come through the door a young looking girl. That let out a gasp. I knew she had heard half of what we was talking about. I felt sad knowing that wasn't going to be able to talk farther with her alone, without this child listening in on us.

So I turn a glare at the girl and watched how Tifa turn to the girl and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I heard her say to the girl and I wasn't really paying any mind to their talk.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie girl said to Tifa in a whisper. I noticed Tifa turn very angry at this and turn on Yuffie. I had a weird look on my face while looking at the both of them.

"Yuffie get out before I'll beat you up." I heard her say to this Yuffie person which I taken a very disliking to from the minute she step into the room.

"You wouldn't do that Tifa you're too nice to do that to a friend." Yuffie said to her back in a whisper. I was growing tired of this.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I heard her say to her friend in the most angry and annoyed whisper she probably could manage to get out. Why should she care about what I felt with this other person in the room would mean or how did she know.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to her in a whisper of hurry way to black mail her.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." She hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at her in shock.

"That's not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked she in a whisper and she just glared at her.

"He's like a brother to me and plus there is WAY more fish out in the sea and he's in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I heard her say to her in an angry whisper and turn to back to me to see I had sat back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at her back. I noticed she turn around to look at me yet again.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" She asked me in a whisper only I could hear and She looked at me with them wine-colored eyes of hers and I noticed she wasn't scared of me.

"Leave." Was all I said to them and turn back to my coffin lid and pulled it over me and turn to close my eyes and heard them leave the room and let my thoughts take over.

_"I should go and take my revenge on Hojo for what he did to me and Lucrecia and her child."_ I said to myself in thought and started to think about it a bit more and then I found myself removing my coffin's lid and stepping out. I walked to the door and turn to look back at the hell hole I had called home for the last 30 years while I was sleeping.

I walk out of the room and notice many others and the girl who had woken me walking ahead almost to the stairs.

"Wait." I said to them and they all turn back to me along with Tifa who let a smile take over her sad face. For some reason I couldn't understand why she would be sad over me not wanting to come with them.

I saw she looked faint but happy all the same to see I was willing to join them on there quest to save the planet. She smiled so brightly. She came close to me and giggled a bit lowly where others couldn't hear her.

"Lets go everyone." She said to them and taken up the stairs with me right behind her walking to the main lobby of the mansion felt like a relief to me apon knowing I'd be able to leave.

As she open the doors and step outside the last few rays of the sun that was setting was kinda bright to my eyes so I stayed to the shadows and watched the others.

The girl who had woken me she seemed to be humming under breathe something that sound like wide awake. Thought I'm not sure. I watched her look at the blond and the chestnut haired female. There wasn't pain in her eyes it seem like a happiness yet it wasn't that it was between that and sadness. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions you can ask about anything I might tell you. Also flamers be gone! I don't care about what you have to say. Have a great day. :)


End file.
